


Close-up shot

by Becci Barnes (BeccEEE)



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Bucky Barnes, Actor Steve Rogers, Director Tony Stark, Get Together, Intense Kissing, Kinda, Kissing, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, alternative universe, help with emotions, private lesson, romantic scene, shooting a movie, slightly erotic, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccEEE/pseuds/Becci%20Barnes
Summary: For his new film, director Tony Stark has cast two handsome men in the leading roles. Bucky and Steve are good at what they do, but unfortunately the romantic scene between them doesn't really work out. Tony decides to help them out a little and show them exactly what he wants to see.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Close-up shot

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number five for the Steve-Tony-Bucky-Bingo on Tumblr: https://stb-bingo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: Actor AU
> 
> ...and also my first time writing Stuckony :3

Steve was sitting on the bed in the gloomy motel room, staring out the dirty window. The moth-eaten curtains hung sadly in front of it, further dimming the light from outside. The mattress was uncomfortably stiff and the air stuffy. He heard the door to the small bathroom open behind him and Bucky step out. The dirty carpet muffled his footsteps as he crossed the small room, his hands deep in his trousers pockets. Steve gave him a look as he stopped in front of him, looking slightly insecure.  
"So..." Bucky said "Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Steve rose from the motel bed. He was a good bit taller than Bucky and was now looking down at him from above.  
"I've been trying to control myself" Steve said "But I'm starting to lose it" He stepped closer to Bucky.   
"Then drop it" he said and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. He pulled himself slightly up against him until he was standing on tiptoe and their lips slowly moved closer. "I've wanted to do this for a long time" Bucky said and pressed his lips to Steve's mouth.

"STOP!" Tony shouted loudly. "Rogers, I need more emotion. A lot more! You're about to burst with lust, that needs to show! And Barnes, use your voice, you sound like read off. Again!" He leaned back in his chair again and took another sip of coffee from the paper cup in his hand before turning his gaze back to the small control screen to his right.   
"Scene 25b, take 4, and action!" the camera assistant said, and slammed the clapperboard shut.

"So, are we going to talk about what just happened?" Bucky said again and Steve turned towards him again. "I've been trying to control myself. But I'm starting to lose it" His chest rose and fell as he breathed in heavily.  
"Then drop it" Bucky murmured, pulling himself up against his scene partner. "I've wanted to do this for a long time" he whispered and kissed Steve. 

"STOP!"   
Tony let his head drop into his free hand. The sound engineer lowered the big microphone and the recording supervisor ran her hand over her bald head.   
"You're not transporting anything, guys, I want to see some real emotions," Tony yelled over to the set they had modelled after a motel room. Bucky sighed and headed back to his starting position, but Steve shouted a reply to Tony, "Sorry, but it just feels like I'm kissing my brother. Real emotions are quite hard there."  
"Then figure something out, Rogers," Tony retorted indignantly. "Pretend he's the blonde from the coffee shop, or the cutie from the costume department. Whatever works for you, do it."   
Now Steve sighed too. Bucky was a year older than him, but Steve had been in the business considerably longer. Already back during their last film together, Steve had taken Bucky under his wing. Kissing him passionately now just felt wrong, even when they were just acting.  
" Once again, then. Put a little effort into it, boys."  
Steve settled back on the bed and stared out the window, beyond which was nothing but the great studio hall. The clapperboard fell shut and Bucky came out of the door behind which would later be a bathroom.  
"So, are we going to talk about what just happened?"  
Steve rose up.   
"I've been trying to control myself," he said, trying hard to imagine that it wasn't his friend Bucky he was talking to. "But I'm starting to lose it" Steve felt Bucky's arms around his neck "Then drop it" He kissed him again and again it didn't feel romantic or erotic or any kind of good, just weird.

"STOP! Barnes, your line?! Stick to the script."   
Bucky disengaged from Steve and looked over at Tony a little embarrassed "Sorry, forgot the line."  
Tony sighed deeply again and had his hand over his eyes. Bucky and Steve gave each other an uneasy look. Usually they worked well together. Their real-life friendship transferred well to the screen. But casting them as the two leads in a romantic action movie had perhaps not been the best idea.  
"Okay..." Tony then said and rose from his chair. "Thirty minute lunch break. Crew, get something to eat. Barnes, Rogers, meet me in my trailer in five minutes." Tony tossed his empty coffee cup just past the bin, but didn't bother to pick it back up, instead he strode out of the hall without looking back.  
Bucky gave Steve a guilty look, waited until Tony was out of earshot and then said "Sorry man, this is all a bit... weird."  
"You don’t say." Steve replied wearily.

Tony trudged across the production grounds to his trailer and slammed the door shut behind him. Annoyed, he stopped in the middle of the spacious caravan and ruffled his hair. How could the two of them be so obdurate? They were no beginners. Steve had been in front of the camera for years and Bucky had also made more than a dozen films by now. And it was not like they were strangers. Tony had explicitly spoken out in favour of both of them in the casting because he knew that they harmonised in front of and behind the camera. Not to mention how visually good they looked as a couple. And yet a blockade seemed to have built up between them that he urgently needed to break, otherwise they would never get the scene shot. He reached for the bottle of whiskey on the narrow sideboard next to the door and took a sip. And then another. He didn't really have time to babysit. But he wouldn't let them ruin his film.

There was a knock on the door behind him and Tony took his time putting the bottle back in its place before he opened the door and looked into the faces of Steve and Bucky. Bucky looked like a guilty teenager who had just been cited to the headmaster. Steve looked as usual, every muscle dutifully taut and picture perfect.  
Tony just nodded his head towards the inside of the trailer and then stepped aside so Steve could climb in, closely followed by Bucky. Wordlessly, Tony closed the door behind them and pointed to one of the wide black leather sofas that ran along the walls of the trailer. Steve and Bucky sat down, Tony remained standing between the sofas in the middle of the coach, index finger and thumb pressed to the root of his nose, thinking.

"It's not working" he then said straight out. "As long as you play friends, you're good. The scenes in the car yesterday were great. But as soon as it gets down to business, you're not getting anything delivered."  
"Maybe I just need to detach myself more from the fact that it's Bucky I'm kissing" Steve said. "No offence" he added, casting an inspecting glance at his friend.  
"None taken" Bucky replied.  
"Good approach," Tony said, nodding. "But I believe it would work even better the other way round."  
Steve stared first at Tony, then at Bucky, then back at Tony. Tony elaborated on his idea, "I want you to convey real emotion. Real eroticism. That's what people respond to. I need to be able to feel the sex through the camera, then it will work" Steve's eyes had narrowed, Bucky avoided Tony's gaze entirely and looked to the floor. "I know you're new in the field, Bucky. But I'm sure it's in both of you. We just need to activate it"  
"And how do you imagine that?" Steve asked suspiciously. Tony grinned slyly and made a gesture with his finger signalling Steve to stand up. Steve immediately followed the request. Although the caravan was extended wide, Steve and Tony were now very close.   
"Look closely, Bucky," Tony said. Then he put his hands in his pockets, as Bucky had done earlier, looked at Steve with a look that was both shy and unabashedly seductive, and said, "So... are we going to talk about what just happened?" 

For a second, Steve's expression was completely confused. Then he understood and in an instant had transformed back into the role of the go-getter they had cast him for.   
"I' ve been trying to control myself," he said, stepping even closer to Tony, if that was possible in this confined space. Tony could smell his perfume and see the little green stain in his otherwise flawless blue eyes. "But I'm starting to lose it" Steve's voice sounded choked and he took a sharp breath as Tony put his arms around his neck. He felt goosebumps spread across his body where he touched Steve. With a kinky look on his lips, Tony pulled himself up against the much larger man and his cheekbone grazed along the side of Steve's throat. He perceived very well how soft Steve's skin there was, before he whispered in his ear, "Then drop it."   
Tony felt Steve shudder beneath his hands and he looked up to look into his face. Steve didn't bat an eyelid but withstood Tony's gaze with mildly glazed eyes and his mouth slightly open.   
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Tony said in his best dark, husky voice and pressed his lips to Steve's mouth. Steve gasped in surprise, but then relented to the kiss. Tony felt the role he was playing slowly slipping away and he was becoming more and more himself again. But that didn't change the way he continued to hungrily press his mouth to Steve's, trying to notice every single one of his reactions and store them in his memory forever. Steve followed Tony's movements, letting his tongue explore his own mouth and occasionally pushing into Tony's mouth as well. Tony felt Steve's hands resting on his hips and his fingers moving under the hem of his shirt almost on their own. 

Tony had definitely lost control. He didn't know if what was happening was real or just pretend - you could never be sure with actors - but it felt damn real. Tony's fingers ran over Steve's upper body as they kissed and found the placket of his shirt. With fidgety fingers he undid it button by button until he could finally run his hands over the bare smooth skin underneath. Steve gasped as Tony pulled away from their kiss and his head dropped back as Tony's lips travelled down his neck, passed his collarbone and pressed kisses to his bare chest. His lips wandered curiously along the notch of Steve's abs as Tony lowered himself to his knees in front of him. Steve's hands were now on his shoulders and Tony had no idea when they had gotten there. Technically, it was all still part of the sktipt they were reenacting, but Tony wasn't in a position to think technically right now. His hands followed his mouth down Steve's torso and found his belt buckle. It clattered loudly as Tony unfastened the belt.   
"And cut," he murmured.   
Steve jerked and looked down at Tony, startled. He tried as best he could to hide his disappointment as he carefully fastened Steve's belt buckle again and then stood up. It hadn't escaped his notice that Steve had pulled his hands back from Tony's body, but he had also seen the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. And the look he was now giving Tony was strangely self-conscious for Steve Rogers, professionalism personified and one of the best-paid actors currently in the business.

Tony looked over at Bucky when he remembered that he and Steve were not alone in his trailer. Bucky sat on the sofa with his mouth open and couldn't take his eyes off Steve. "That was hot..." it slipped out of him and Tony grinned.  
"And that's exactly the reaction I want in the audience. Well done, Steve" Tony threw him a cheeky grin, but Steve just stared into nothing and didn't really seem to notice Tony any more. It hurt him a little, after he had just been indulging his naked body, to now be outright ignored like that. But he probably had to process a few things at once. So Tony turned to the third member of the party instead. "Now you, Bucky," he said and Bucky looked at him with wide eyes. But he rose from the sofa and took Steve's place in the middle of the room while Steve sat back down with a confused look on his face and his shirt still open.

Having Bucky so close to him all of a sudden was no less distracting for Tony than Steve's closeness had been. He had known Bucky was beautiful, after all, he had cast him for his film, but from up close he suddenly became even more aware of how well Bucky's dark hair matched his blue eyes and Tony caught himself running his eyes along his jaw line. But he tried to scrape together the last bit of professionalism he had left and gave Bucky his cue.   
"So..." Tony said, and Bucky took over. He had his hands back in his pockets and the sheepish look that met Tony stirred his guts quite a bit. "Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Bucky's voice sounded insecure, and Tony didn't know if he was acting it or if he really was, but it worked very well.   
"I've been trying to... control myself," Tony pressed out, his heart beating faster again as Bucky approached him. "But I'm starting to... lose it" He made a movement in Bucky's direction, but he already had his arms wrapped around Tony's neck. Tony was a bit smaller than him, so Bucky couldn't pull himself up against him like the script said, but instead he pulled Tony firmly towards him, so close that their bodies were pressed tightly together.   
"Then drop it" Hearing Bucky's deep voice so close to his ear sent a shudder through Tony's whole body and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He didn't know if this was the best or worst idea he had ever had. But now Bucky lowered his head and their lips were almost touching before Bucky whispered "I've wanted to do this for a long time."   
The kiss that followed was shy and short. But Bucky did not let it stop there. It was followed by a second, much more determined, and then a third, hungrier than both before. Bucky's hands went under Tony's shirt as he held him captive in an intense kiss. Tony barely felt Bucky open his shirt, but he felt his fingers suddenly move over his bare skin. He groaned as Bucky's lips moved away from his mouth, only to land on his chest a second later. Tony buried his fingers in Bucky's hair quite automatically as he sank to his knees in front of him. Bucky leant his forehead against Tony's stomach as he unbuckled Tony's belt, breathing heavily.   
" C...cut," Tony brought out shakily and Bucky froze in mid-motion. Without looking at Tony he stood up, but the glow on his cheeks was impossible to miss.

"Now I know what you meant" Steve muttered in a husky voice. "That _was_ hot" His shirt was still open and he stared at Bucky as if seeing him properly for the first time. Tony fastened his belt again and settled down on the sofa next to Steve his shirt also open. His trousers had become uncomfortably tight and under different circumstances he would have known how they could solve this problem. But they were still on the production site of a film, even if they had all temporarily forgotten that.   
"I should have called more than a 30 minute break" Tony said with a regretful look at Bucky's bulging crotch and Steve's naked chest.   
"I don't have any plans tonight" Steve muttered absently, apparently equally unable to take his eyes off Bucky's midsection. Bucky shook his head in bewilderment but then said "I am so in" Tony grinned as he buttoned his shirt. He was pretty sure that the lack of emotion between Steve and Bucky would not cause any more problems when shooting now. Rather, he would have to be careful that they didn't finish each other off on camera. They would have to wait with that until tonight, when Tony would be able to keep them company. Now he was pretty sure that this little private lesson had been his absolute best idea ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@beccibarnes](https://beccibarnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
